


experienced

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Slight muscle kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: takeshi, pi, and yu are still working out the finer details.





	experienced

Summer on the Nameless Street has been relentless, the heat leaving their skin slick with sweat beneath their clothes. Since summer is here, Pi abandons his shirts and tank tops, sticking to nothing more than a light jacket over top of his chest, something to keep his arms safe while he flies through the air with the energy and grace of a wild bird. He loves the wind blowing his hair back from his face, the way it cools the sweat sticking to his skin, whipping his jacket back around him. If he closes his eyes when he’s airborne, he can pretend he has wings.

This is their first summer with Yu, and maybe Pi enjoys the way Yu looks at him when he lands next to him, face flushed, panting softly, the shoulder of his jacket sliding down his arm where he refuses to zip up the front of it. Like most of the Rude Boys, Pi keeps his body in peak condition so he can fight and fly as needed. Unlike most of the Rude Boys, Pi gladly puts himself on display only careful that he never sunburns under the hot sun. His skin is fairer than most and he suffers unless he takes care of himself.

Pi stretches his arms over his head, groaning when his back pops; Yu’s eyes widen further, threatening to fall out of his head at this rate. “Hi, Yu. Having a good day?”

“Did you leave early this morning to…” Yu trails off, eyes darting down the front of Pi’s chest before moving swiftly away, a blush just visible beneath his dark cheeks.

“To fly? Yeah. It was hot and I couldn’t sleep anymore, so I got up to play a bit.” Pi likes the way Yu averts his eyes even though his gaze keeps darting back like he wants to look so badly and knows he ought not to do that. “You can look at me if you want to, you know. I don’t mind.”

Yu sputters something before turning around properly, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I know I keep being weird even though we’re… You know. I’m working on it.”

“Give me your hands.” Pi takes them, impatient, and presses Yu’s hands against his chest. Yu’s hands are cooler than his flushed skin, his fingers trembling lightly over Pi’s skin. “You can touch me like this if you want. You can look at me. I’m telling you that I’m yours, and you can show it.”

“Right. I know that. I  _ do _ know that. I’m just an idiot.” Yu laughs at himself, his hands moving lower, fingers dragging over Pi’s skin, thumbs brushing over the scars beneath his pectorals.

Though Yu was still new to the Nameless Street compared to Pi, having only joined them last autumn, Pi had been quick to accept Yu into his life and, further, into his heart. Takeshi was slower on the uptake though he figured out Yu’s crush on them first, always a little more quiet, a little more secretive. He has layers and Pi has been working on them since the two of them met when Pi had come to the Nameless Street, when Takeshi was all awkward childish limbs and a scowl fixed on his face that kept so many people from growing close to him.

But Pi is patient, with both Takeshi and Yu. Yu’s hands smooth back up his chest to his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss, soft and shy but full and warm just the same.

“You just… Have such a nice body, I guess.” Yu pulls his lower lip between his teeth like he’s struggling to articulate just what he means; Pi beams at him, always proud of himself, always proud of the work he puts into his body. It takes more than most people would assume and extra work given how they all live here. “I like getting to touch it.”

Pi thinks Yu must have never learned how to filter what he says even though he struggles sometimes. “Well, like I said, you get to do that as much as you want to.”

Yu has a wicked little glint in his eye when his hands slide back down, fingers tracing the edges of Pi’s pectoral muscles, hard and firm. “Gonna work on that,” he says, confidently.

Just before Pi can truly stop to consider whether or not Yu might have a slight  _ thing _ for muscles, their little moment alone is interrupted.

“There you two are.” Takeshi ruins the moment, of course; Pi smiles and bats Yu’s hands away before straightening up. “I’ve been looking for you. We’ve got work to do.”

Smokey’s illness has kept him bedridden, which means the three of them handle as much of the load as they can manage without going to him for assistance. Takeshi has been determined that they needed to do what they can for their family, and Pi agrees with the sentiment; Yu is more than happy to help, pleased to have so much responsibility on his shoulders. The three of them work perfectly together, and Pi is proud to call these two his own.

By the late afternoon, though, the three of them are exhausted enough that Yu whines, and Takeshi relents to the idea of an afternoon nap. Pi rids himself of layers as he goes; he was different when he first came here, layering up until he might have given himself heat stroke. But the Rude Boys came through for him and the men who love him never look at him any differently, so he feels like he can be comfortable in just his skin.

There is a lot to be said for the change that can come in life with a loving, accepting family.

Pi flops down on the futons they share, stretching out on them, back arching off of one slightly. He’s naked and unashamed, and he giggles a little when he sees how flushed Yu is struggling out of his own clothes, almost getting stuck in his binder before Takeshi helps him out of it. That’s another advance in their relationship, that the three of them can be comfortable in front of each other. Even in front of ones you love, it can be hard.

Distantly, Pi wonders if their relationship qualifies for fairy tale status just yet.

Takeshi sits down with his binder still on, twisting around to look at Pi. “Help me?”

“Yeah.” Pi sits up, hands slipping beneath the compression fabric, easing it over Takeshi’s head with practiced ease. He presses a kiss to Takeshi’s shoulder blade as he goes because he can.

“You two are so sappy cute, I love it.” Yu drops down beside Pi, stripped down to just his boxers, wrapping his arms around Pi and nuzzling against his neck. “I love  _ you _ so much.”

Pi snorts, combing his fingers through Yu’s flyaway hair, pulling it back out of his face so Pi can kiss his forehead. “You’re getting there, y’know. Proud of you. Gonna be sappy just like us.”

“Prerequisite for being in a relationship with us, or something. C’mon, now, you wanted a nap so you can’t just sit here and cuddle and be awake.” Takeshi punches their pile of pillows into a more pleasing shape before lying down, patting the spot next to him.

Even in the summer heat, being settled between his two boys is the quickest way for Pi to feel at peace. He and Takeshi have a history as rich and deep as the entire region of S.W.O.R.D. and everything with Yu is still fresh and new, settling slowly into the cracks so that they feel more whole than they ever have before. The juxtaposition makes Pi’s heart beat faster and his palms sweat, butterflies imploding in his gut, and he loves that it excites him as much as flying through the air with the wind seeming to send him higher and higher.

Yu curls his fingers in Pi’s hair, leaning up to kiss him. In private, he’s a little braver, a little less embarrassed, a little more passionate, and Pi loves it. Even though Takeshi sighs in annoyance behind him, he leans into it, their tongues sliding slowly together, lazy and easy.

“You two are going to kill me,” Takeshi murmurs. “I thought we were taking a nap together?”

Pi sighs, stretching an arm back, running his fingers through Takeshi’s hair. “Not tired.”

“I just wanted a break.” Yu kisses the corner of Pi’s mouth, lips trailing down to his jaw. “And maybe some alone time with the two of you. We don’t get that often as much.”

“That’s because Smokey—” Takeshi starts.

“Stop arguing. Yu’s right. We  _ don’t _ get enough alone time and I’ve missed it.” Pi rolls over onto his back so he can look at Takeshi properly, fingers brushing over where Takeshi’s brows are furrowed to smooth them out. “I missed just getting to be with you.”

That melts Takeshi all the way through based on the way he kisses Pi’s palm, lips soft against rough skin, before he pushes Pi’s hand away altogether and kisses him on the mouth. Their kisses are more practiced though Pi never tires of how inexperienced Takeshi is at all of this, how Pi was his first kiss and had already kissed a handful of boys when he became a Rude Boy in the first place. He likes that it’s so easy to make Takeshi’s breath catch, tongues twining together in a familiar dance, his hand stealing up into Takeshi’s hair to pull just a little.

A familiar set of hands on his body almost has him turning to see exactly what is going on, but Pi figures it out quickly enough; Yu’s hands work their way around his body, slowly exploring the hard lines of muscle Pi has been crafting for years. His fingers press into them, most likely testing the texture, the elasticity— and then Takeshi’s tongue curls around Pi’s and he makes this little  _ whimpering _ noise that has Pi’s skin running over in goosebumps despite the heat.

It’s almost  _ almost _ enough to distract him from Yu’s mouth on his throat, his chest, kisses trailing down his belly. It’s when a hand brushes the inside of Pi’s thigh that he finally drags himself away from Takeshi’s mouth, stopping to admire his handiwork for just a moment— Takeshi’s lidded eyes, his slick and swollen red lips, the flush in his face, the way his breath comes a little rougher, a little harder. Then Yu kisses Pi on the hip and reminds him he’s down there.

“What are you doing?” Pi asks, twisting around to look down at where Yu is, his hand wrapped around the inside of Pi’s thigh, his mouth molded against Pi’s hip. He squeaks, caught, and flutters his lashes innocently. “What do you think you’re doing down there?”

Yu presses a chaste kiss to Pi’s hip, fingers almost tickling his skin. “Was, uh, just thinking about… I don’t know, maybe going down on you? If you want that?”

For all his shyness, Yu just comes right out with it. “Oh? Still flustered from this morning?”

“What happened this morning?” Takeshi asks, his hand straying down to settle on Pi’s belly.

“ _ Someone _ was flaunting his perfect body all over the Street, that’s all,” Yu says, his voice just this side of whiny, startling a little laugh out of Takeshi. “ _ Maybe. _ Do you want me to, or not?”

Pi considers the odds that someone will just walk in on them in the middle of the act and decides to chance it, shifting his thighs wider apart so that Yu can slink around his leg and lie between them both, his hand still pressed firmly to the inside of Pi’s thigh. This is hardly their first time. That had taken time to work up to, making sure they were confident in themselves and each other before they ever touched skin to skin like this. Now, it’s as easy as breathing. Pi didn’t think he’d ever meet someone who made him feel like this, much less two people.

It had been so easy to learn to hate himself that it was surprising to find just how easy it was to love himself, to let other people in to love him, too.

“All right,” he finally says, petting down the side of Yu’s face, enjoying the way Yu nuzzles against his hand. “Unless Takeshi is going to complain about that, too.”

Takeshi makes a noise against his shoulder. “No, no, I won’t complain about this.”

“Grumpy,” Yu teases, and Takeshi scowls down at him, only proving that Yu’s little joke is maybe more accurate than he wants to admit. “Maybe I can just go down on both of you. That is, if you want it. I’m not against it, after all.”

That thought makes Pi’s stomach jump; the first time Yu had ever put his hands and mouth on Takeshi, Pi thought he could have felt every sensation, his nerves firing just at the sight of Takeshi in the throes of pleasure, of someone else knowing just how to touch him and how to make him feel good. For what little experience he seemed to have before joining them, Yu learns fast, watching them for their reactions and storing all of that knowledge away for when it best suits him. Pi is always impressed and maybe a little envious.

He needed  _ much _ more experience to be as good as he is.

For now, though, Pi turns his head to kiss Takeshi again, not quite done, wanting to pick up where he left off. Yu’s lips are back on his thigh, tongue swiping over his skin, both hands on Pi’s thighs now, urging them just a little wider. There’s no real warning before he’s right there, his mouth on Pi’s skin, tongue lapping over his folds. He doesn’t lead up to it, doesn’t tease his way into it, just breathes hot and wet over Pi’s skin, lips dragging over where he’s already sensitive, fingers running through the coarse hair between Pi’s thighs.

He’s been here long enough to know what Pi likes the most, fingers spreading him wide open so he can run the flat of his tongue over everything at once. It’s too much sensation to focus on any one point of touch and Pi moans, squirms up against Yu’s hands, but Yu is strong enough now that he can pin Pi down, mouth pressed against him. His tongue is slow and careful and methodical and Pi shivers, a hand sliding down into Yu’s hair, urging him closer.

“Are you all right?” Takeshi rasps against his mouth, his eyes so dark, his lips so red. “Pi—”

In answer Pi catches Takeshi’s lower lip between his teeth but carefully, tugging it before giving him a coy smile. “You wouldn’t be all right if you were me right now.”

Yu can hear him, of course; he  _ sucks _ and Pi whimpers, his hips coming off of the futon again with the pleasure, the sharpness of it. Dark eyes stare up at him, light dancing in them, through the tangled bangs across Yu’s forehead, tumbling over his eyebrows. He’s so  _ cheeky _ and Pi would do something about it but Yu’s tongue is heaven on his skin, lapping hungrily between his folds before slicking inside of him faster than he can exhale.

“Do you want more?” Takeshi’s voice weakens just a little; dirty talk is not his forte.

Pi can just drag himself out of the waves of heat rolling over him, making him dizzy. “What?”

“Lay on your side. Trust me.” Takeshi kisses him, lips trailing down to his throat, his shoulder as his hand grips Pi’s hip. “Roll over for me. Yu won’t stop, you know he won’t.”

It’s still an effort to move with Yu between his thighs; Pi ends up sandwiching Yu’s head between them, not that he seems to complain, his lips and tongue working all the more fervently with the change in position. There might be something to that, Pi’s thigh muscles keeping his head trapped in place while Yu strokes a reverent hand over one of them, his eyes drifting shut.

Takeshi kisses down Pi’s spine, hands settling on his hips to hold him in place. His mouth doesn’t hesitate the lower he goes, pressing a kiss over Pi’s ass before he  _ licks. _ He knows Pi’s body well, too, tongue teasing over her perineum and sliding over his hole, the tip tracing over the pucker before sliding inside. It’s almost too much, Takeshi easily working Pi over with his tongue while Yu runs his tongue over Pi’s clit.

Being caught between them is sweet torture. Pi’s a lucky man, and he knows it.

When he comes, it’s almost too much, too much heat coiling tight in his gut before exploding outward, filling his veins with starlight. The noise that leaves his throat is high-pitched and embarrassing, his thighs squeezing tight around Yu’s head and he  _ swears _ he feels a faint moan muffled against his folds. Takeshi rubs a hand up and down his side, soothing him as he comes down from it, pressing kisses over his feverish back.

When Yu finally comes up for air— cheeks red, lips swollen, the entire lower half of his face wet— he’s half-smirking and half-grinning. “You good? You look exhausted.”

“I’m gonna need that nap after all,” Pi admits around a laugh, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Takeshi sighs but comes up to spoon against his back, nuzzling into the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re both awful. But I  _ suppose _ we can spare enough time for you to nap.”

“Thank you, Takeshi.” Pi grabs for the hand on his hip, dragging it up to press a clumsy kiss against Takeshi’s scarred palm, grinning when Takeshi whines against his hair.

Yu settles in against his chest and Pi lets himself drift off between them, safe and warm.


End file.
